Diana and Sue Goes Down Under
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: This story honors the 40th anniversary of the Rescuers. No flames or bad reviews allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Penny is spending the day with Cody at his hometown in Australia. They have not seen each other at all. That's because they live in different cities of course. Cody lives in the outback and Penny lives in New York. Penny likes to visit Cody despite not appearing in the same movie. Cody and Penny are getting and got dressed to see Cody's animal friends.

"Penny, wake up" said Cody. "My animal friends are calling us"

"I didn't see them, Cody" said Penny.

"Wait until you see them, Penny" said Cody.

"Okay, Cody" said Penny.

They left outback and went to see Cody's animal friends.

"Hi, Cody" said his animal friends.

"Red, this is Penny" said Cody.

"Hi, Penny" said Red. "Nice to see you"

"Who is Red, Cody?" Penny asked.

"He is a kangaroo, Penny" said Cody. "There is Falco and Krebbs"

They waved at Penny. Then, the giant eagle flying around.

"Who is that, Cody?" Penny asked.

"This is Marahute" said Cody. "I flied with her"

"I never done that, Cody" said Penny.

"Hop on" said Cody.

They went on top of her and began flying around.

"Look at Cody go" said one of his animal friends.

"He had Penny with her" said Red.

"That's nice of him, Red" said one of his animal friends.

Up in the sky, a plane behinds Marahute and two bad kids kidnapped her, Penny and Cody.

"We caught them" said bad kid #1.

"We caught the eagle as well" said bad kid #2.

"Who are you two?" Cody asked.

"I'm Chris Medusa" said bad kid #1. "I'm Madame Medusa's son"

"And I'm Melissa McLeach" said bad kid #2. "The daughter of Percival McLeash"

"You can't kidnap us" said Penny. "Get us out of here"

"Sorry, you two" said Chris. "The door is shut and you won't get out"

"I know two kids can rescue us" said Cody.

"Who are they?" Melissa asked.

"Diana and Sue" said Penny.

"The one who is a punk and the other who has a ponytail?" Chris asked.

"Yes, Chris" said Cody.

Cody and Penny are trapped in the plane with Chris and Melissa. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Joe Comes

Joe will be going to Australia with Sue and Diana. He will join them so they can rescue Cody and Penny from being kidnapped as a matter of fact. They will search for them to see where they are at. They have been kidnapped by two bad kids in the plane. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will arrive to Australia.

"Look at the skies, Di" said Sue.

"I can see that, Sue" said Diana. "We have recently passed Hawaii"

"It is a nice place to go" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we can go there one day"

"I hope so" said Joe.

"Hi, Joe" said Sue. "Are you going with us to Australia?"

"I sure am, Sue" said Joe. "I hope you rescued Cody and Penny"

"I hope so too" said Diana. "They have been kidnapped by two bad kids from the other plane"

"How do they do that?" Sue asked.

"I'm not sure, Sue" said Diana. "We will look for them when we get there"

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "It sure is a long flight from home"

"We packed a lot of clothes before we go to Australia" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Sue.

They saw the seatbelt signs appears that it's time to fasten their seatbelts.

"We have to put our seatbelts on, Di" said Sue.

"How come?" Diana asked.

"Because we will be arriving at Sydney soon" said Sue.

"Sydney is going to be a great city" said Diana.

"I have not gone to Australia before" said Joe.

"Me either" said Diana.

Out the window, they saw the Sydney Opera House and Sydney Harbour Bridge.

"Look, Sue" said Diana. "We are in Australia"

"We sure are, Di" said Sue.

Then the plane arrives at the airport in Sydney.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will like you to welcome to Sydney" said the pilot. "Some of the electronics including cell phones will remain turned off and please remained seated"

After that, Diana and her friends took off their seatbelts and left the plane. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Going to Cody's House

Joe, Sue and Diana are going to Cody's house. They have recently arrived in Australia as a matter of fact. They already what happened to him and Penny of course. They were kidnapped by two bad kids from the plane. The two bad kids from the plane were Chris and Melissa. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to Cody's house.

"That was a long flight to Australia, Diana" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "Time now to get our bags from the baggage claim"

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "In fact, Cody's mom is here to picked us up"

They brought their bags and went to the car with Cody's mom.

"Thank you for coming to Australia, you three" said Cody's mom.

"No problem, ma'am" said Diana. "Joe, this is Cody's mom"

"Hi there" said Joe.

"So, are you here to rescue my son and his friend Penny?" Cody's mom asked.

"Yes, ma'am" said Diana. "They have been kidnapped by two bad kids from the other plane"

"Who are they?" Cody's mom asked.

"They are Melissa and Chris" said Diana.

"These kids are mean, Di" said Sue.

"I know that, Sue" said Diana. "Cody's mom is currently searching for them"

"She will drop us off at Cody's house first" said Sue.

"That is true, Sue" said Cody's mom. "I let you know when I need help"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

They arrived at Cody's house and got off the car.

"Here we are, you three" said Cody's mom. "This is where Cody and I live"

"It is an outback, ma'am" said Sue.

"Sure is, Sue" said Cody's mom. "Stay at his room while I call the police for help"

"Okay, ma'am" said Diana. "Be careful now"

Cody's mom went back to the car and left.

"I like his room, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana. "I have never stayed with Cody before"

"Me either" said Joe. "I am worried that Cody and Penny will be stuck with Chris and Melissa"

Diana and her friends are staying at Cody's house. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Nancy Comes

Joe, Sue and Diana are at Cody's house to spend the night there. They are waiting for Nancy to come over to Australia to visit them as a matter of fact. They will know what Nancy will bring. She will bring her siblings like Sue and Diana. Joe has not seen their siblings yet. Let's hope that Nancy and her siblings will come to Australia.

"Di, Nancy is coming to Australia with her siblings" said Sue.  
"Yes, Sue" said Diana. "She has younger siblings just like us"

"Margaret and James are with me" said Sue.

"Same with Jean and Daniel, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, Nancy has some nice siblings"

"She sure does, Di" said Sue. "I can't wait to see Nancy in Australia"

"Me either, Sue" said Diana. "They will be here soon"

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "Here comes Cody's mom"

"I'm back, girls" said Cody's mom. "I couldn't find my son and Penny since the police says that they haven't seen them"

"You'll find them, ma'am" said Diana.

"I hope so, Di" said Cody's mom. "But I picked up someone else from the airport"

Then came Nancy Porter and her younger siblings out of the car.

"Hi, Nancy" said Diana. "Welcome to Australia"

"Thanks, Di" said Nancy. "I have recently brought my siblings with me"

"We have ours with us" said Sue.

"That's great, Sue" said Nancy. "You two, you can come out now"

Then, came out Bridget and her brother.

"Joe, these are my siblings" said Nancy. "This is my little sister Bridget"

"Hi, little one" said Joe.

"And this is my little brother Brent" said Nancy.

"Hi, nice to see you" said Brent.

"Thanks" said Joe. "Do you have one, you two?"

"We do, Joe" said Sue. "This is my little sister Margaret and my little brother James"

"Hi, it's good to see you" said Margaret.

"And these my younger siblings" said Diana. "Jean and Daniel"

"Good to see you" said Daniel.

"Thanks" said Joe. "I didn't know that you three have siblings"

He has met the girls' younger siblings. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Jon Comes

Diana and Sue are happy to see Nancy coming over to Australia. They are waiting for Jon to come to Australia as a matter of fact. Joe already went with them of course. They will be rescuing Cody and Penny from the bad kids. Diana and her friends will spend the night at Cody's house. Let's hope that Diana and her friends waits for Jon to come over.

"I am glad that we are spending the night at Cody's house" said Sue.

"Same here, Sue" said Diana. "His mom is nice to us"

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "In fact, Cody's mom is going back to the airport since someone else arrived"

"Exactly, sis" said Bridget. "I like to come over to Australia"

"Same here, Bridget" said Nancy.

"Girls, someone arrived in Australia and I am going to the airport" said Cody's mom.

"Okay, ma'am" said Diana. "Be careful now"

Cody's mom left and went to the airport.

"I wonder who is here" said Diana.

"We will see, Di" said Nancy. "I can't wait to see someone else coming over"

"Me too, Nancy" said Sue. "But we are going to rescue Cody and Penny"

"Are they kidnapped by two bad kids?" Bridget asked.

"They sure are, Bridget" said Nancy. "They will be grounded by their parents as in the bad kids"

"Yes, they are not supposed to fly a plane" said Diana.

"That is stealing, Di" said Sue. "They would also be arrested by the police and takes them to juvie"

"I don't want to juvie, Sue" said Diana.

"Me either, Di" said Sue. "Juvie is for bad kids by the way"

"I know that, Sue" said Nancy. "I see Cody's mom coming back from the airport"

They saw Jon came out of the car.

"Girls, Jon is here and his brother as well" said Diana.

"Hi, Jon" said Sue. "I'm glad you make it to Australia with us"

"No problem, Sue" said Jon. "I have brother Matthew with me"

"Hi" said Matthew.

Diana and her friends are excited to see Jon coming over. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. A Bad Boy in Australia

Diana, Sue, Nancy, Jon and Joe are now in Australia. A bad boy is going to be in Australia as a matter of fact. He looks mean than Ben who sits next to Joe of course. A bad boy can do something bad such as making fun of Diana and her friends. Let's hope that a bad boy can do something bad to Diana and her friends.

"We have a lot of friends to come over with us" said Diana.

"It is a nice visit to Australia, Di" said Nancy. "We are here to rescue Cody and Penny"

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "In fact, we are save them from these two bad kids who kidnapped them"

"I hate these kids, Di" said Sue.

"Same here, Sue" said Diana. "They are mean to them"

"I agree with you, Di" said Nancy. "I see someone coming.

They saw a bad boy enters the house and making fun of Diana and her friends.

"Well, well, you are going to save Cody and Penny from these two kids" said a bad boy.

"Yes, we are" said Diana.

"You are not going to rescue them" said a bad boy.

"Why?" Diana asked.

"Because you are too young to rescue" said a bad boy.

"We rescue them whenever we want, young man" said Sue. "We are here in Australia to rescue Cody and Penny"

"Sue is right" said Diana. "We are rescuing them"

"You're not going to rescue them" said a bad boy.

"Ma'am, your son is making fun of us" said Nancy.

"Young man, that is very rude to them" said his mom.

"Why mom?" A bad boy asked.

"Because you hurt their feelings which means you are grounded for a week" said his mom.

A bad boy was taken away by his mom.

"Is he gone now, Di?" Sue asked.

"He sure is, Sue" said Diana. "I hate it when that happens"

"If we are too young to rescue them, then a superhero can" said Nancy.

"According to our contract, that one superhero who saved our school from that disgusting smell is not allowed to appear on any of our stories" said Diana.

Diana and her friends are happy that a bad boy was taken away by his mom. See what happens in the next chapter of this story by the way.


	7. A Bad Boy in Court

The bad boy who made of Diana and her friends is now at court. He will be having a trial at the courthouse as a matter of fact. He will not be going anywhere during the trial of course. Everyone will be here for the trial and they would be quiet during it. Let's hope that a bad boy stays at the courthouse for the trial.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen" said the judge. "Today's trial will be a bad boy making fun of good kids"

"That is very disrespectful for him" said the DA. "In fact, he will not to leave the courthouse until the ends"

Then they saw everyone going to the courthouse and took their seat.

"Today, this bad boy was making fun of good kids here in Australia" said the DA. "That could hurt their feelings"

"That is true, sir" said the judge. "It is not nice to make fun of good kids"

"I agree with you, sir" said the DA. "Don't make fun of good kids or you would be grounded by your parents"

"We got to show a video of a bad boy making fun of the kids" said the judge.

The DA turns on the TV and everyone saw the bad boy making fun of Diana and her friends.

"Did you see it?" The DA asked. "There he is making fun of the kids"

"His mom took him here to see us" said the judge.

"Exactly, sir" said the DA. "He will be going to the juvenile hall soon"

They saw the juvenile bus arrives at the courthouse.

"Young man, the juvenile bus is here" said the DA.

"Why, sir?" The bad boy asked.

"Because you made fun of the good kids" said the DA. "Go now or else"

He went to the juvenile bus and the bus left the courthouse.

"He is gone now" said the DA. "That should do it for today"

"For all of us here in the courthouse" said the judge. "Case has now been dismissed"

Everyone is now leaving the courthouse. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Juvenile Hall

A bad boy is now getting ready to go to the juvenile bus after being arrested by the police for bullying Diana and her friends in Australia. He will be going to juvenile hall with the other bad kids as a matter of fact. He won't be leaving his cell of course. Let's hope that a bad boy will be going to juvenile hall with the rest of the bad kids.

"Young man, the juvenile bus will be here soon" said the DA.

"Why, sir?" The bad boy asked.

"Because you were bullying the kids" said the DA. "In fact, you are going to juvenile hall"

They saw the juvenile bus arriving at the courthouse.

"Young man, the juvenile bus is here" said the DA.

"I don't want to go there" said the bad boy.

"You are going and that is final" said the DA.

The bad boy went to the bus and leaves the courthouse. Then, the bus arrives at the juvenile hall and the bad kids got off.

"Off the bus, kids" said the bus driver.

The bus now leaves the juvenile hall as the bad kids went in.

"Welcome to juvenile hall, kids" said the police. "I'm the police officer who arrested bad kids"

"We know it, sir" said the bad boy. "I bullied a lot of kids"

"Silence, young man" said the police. "As I was saying, the juvenile hall is the place where the bad kids go"

"Follow me now, kids" said the security guard.

The bad kids are now following the security guard and he took them to their cell. Then, the security guard locks the cell and leaves.

"Sir, where are you going?" The bad boy asked.

"You stay right here, young man" said the security guard. "All of you kids are not going anywhere"

They saw the security guard leaving.

"Looks like we are staying at our cell forever" said one of the bad kids.

"I know that" said the bad boy. "And we can't leave this place"

All the bad kids are staying in their cell. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Aborigines

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still falling asleep in bed. They are still at Cody's house as a matter of fact. They will keep an eye on aborigines of course. They don't know who aborigines are by the way. They are the one who are red tint in Australia. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will keep an eye on the aborigines.

"Are you awake, Di?" Sue asked.

"I sure am, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have been staying at Cody's house all day"

"I know, Di" said Sue. "His mom is looking for her son"

"Can we go brush our teeth?" Nancy asked.

"Sure, we can, Nancy" said Diana. "Let's go to the bathroom"

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"It is morning right now here in Australia" said Diana.

"Our teeth look clean" said Sue.

"We are doing a good job at taking care of Cody's house" said Diana.

"His mom is nice, Di" said Nancy. "She always takes care of us"

"She told us to keep an eye on the aborigines" said Diana.

"Who are they?" Sue asked.

"The aborigines are a person, an animal or plant that has been in Australia from earliest time" said Diana.

"Now I know what the aborigines are" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw an aborigine person.

"Look who is here, Di" said Sue.

"He is not supposed to be here, girls" said Diana. "I will call the police"

She went to talk to the police.

"Hello?" The police asked.

"There is an aborigine person on the loose" said Diana.

"We'll be right there, ma'am" said the police.

"Thanks, sir" said Diana.

The police came and took the aborigine person away.

"Is he gone now, Di?" Sue asked.

"He sure is, girls" said Diana. "I do not want to see that one again"

"Me either, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are glad to see the aborigine person being arrested. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Sydney Opera House

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to Sydney Opera House as a matter of fact. They have never saw one before of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will visit the Sydney Opera House.

"Morning, girls" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Sue. "Cody's mom is making bacon and eggs"

"That smells good, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, I like bacon and eggs for breakfast"

"Same here" said Nancy. "It is nice for his mom to make breakfast for us"

"I know, Nancy" said Diana. "Cody's mom will be looking for her son"

"It is ready, you three" said Cody's mom.

"We'll be right there" said Diana. "Let's eat now"

Diana and her friends went to the table.

"Bacon and egg look delicious" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "She also let us stay here"

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the Sydney Opera House" said Diana.

Over there, Diana and her friends arrived at the Sydney Opera House.

"Be careful now, girls" said Cody's mom.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "See you later"

Cody's mom left to look for her son.

"It's nice to see the Sydney Opera House" said Diana.

"When did it open, Di?" Sue asked.

"It opened in 1973" said Diana.

"I didn't know that, Di" said Nancy.

"Me either, Di" said Sue. "We weren't born yet"

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "The Sydney Opera House is also a landmark"

"I like visiting the Sydney Opera House" said Nancy.

"Me too" said Sue.

"Did you know that Sydney Opera House is one of the 20th century's most famous and distinctive buildings?" Diana asked.

"Yes, I do, Di" said Sue.

"We could see a concert soon" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are enjoying the Sydney Opera House. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Outback Exploring

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the outback as a matter of fact. They have never explored the outback of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the outback.

"Morning" said Diana.

"Good morning" said Cody's mom. "I am making bacon and eggs for breakfast"

"That looks good, ma'am" said Diana. "In fact, I like having bacon and eggs for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Cody's mom asked.

"I sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends went to the table for breakfast.

"What are we having for breakfast today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are having bacon and eggs for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having bacon and eggs" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the outback" said Diana. "Cody's mom will keep looking for her son"

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Later, Diana and her friends have arrived at the outback.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana.

"The outback looks amazing, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "This is our first time we came to the outback"

Diana and her friends have saw the kangaroos passing by.

"I see something, Di" said Sue. "The kangaroos are here"

"They lived here, Sue" said Diana.

"I didn't know that, Di" said Sue.

"Now you will remember, Sue" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Sue.

"I see the koalas now" said Diana.

"They are small" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "I see Cody's friends"

"They haven't seen him, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "They missed him a lot"

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the outback. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Aboriginal Tribe

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are still at Cody's house as a matter of fact. They will meet an aboriginal tribe of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will meet an aboriginal tribe.

"Morning, ma'am" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Cody's mom. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, ma'am" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Cody's mom asked.

"I sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends went to the table.

"That's nice of Cody's mom to make breakfast" said Sue.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Cody's mom is getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going, ma'am?" Diana asked.

"I have to keep looking for my son" said Cody's mom.

"Be careful now, ma'am" said Diana.

Cody's mom left the house.

"We better keep an eye on aboriginal tribe" said Diana.

They saw the aboriginal tribe outside of the window.

"Look who is here, Di" said Sue.

"What is an aboriginal tribe doing here?" Diana asked.

"I don't have a clue" said Nancy. "Call the police.

Diana calls the police.

"There is an aboriginal tribe outside at Cody's house" said Diana.

"We will be right there, ma'am" said the police.

They arrived there and arrested that aboriginal tribe.

"Why did you arrest me?" Aboriginal tribe asked.

"Because you have no business being in here" said the police. "You're coming with us or else"

They took the aboriginal tribe away.

"Is he going now, Di?" Sue asked.

"He sure is, Sue" said Diana. "I don't want to see him again"

Diana and her friends are glad to see the aboriginal tribe being arrested. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Aboriginal Tribe Relocate

The aboriginal tribe has been arrested by the police. He will be relocated as a matter of fact. Diana and her friends didn't like the aboriginal tribe of course. The aboriginal tribe is currently on the plane by the way. The police have ordered a plane ticket for that tribe. Let's hope that the aboriginal tribe will be going to a different located.

"Why is there an aboriginal tribe here, dad?" A local boy asked.

"He is going to be relocated, son" said his dad. "In fact, he was arrested by the police"

"The aboriginal tribes are bad" said a local boy.

"I know, son" said his dad. "He will be getting out of the plane soon"

"They mostly lived at New South Wales and Queensland" said a local boy.

"Exactly, son" said his dad. "We are going to Brisbane"

"I don't like an aboriginal tribe being in the plane" said a local boy.

"Me either, son" said his dad. "We are almost at the airport in Brisbane"

"Attention, passengers" said the pilot. "We are about to arrive at Brisbane airport"

"Does that mean that we have to put on our seatbelts?" A local boy asked.

"Yes, son" said his dad.

A local boy and his dad put on their seatbelts and the plane arrives at Brisbane airport.

"Okay, sir" said the pilot. "You can get off the plane now"

The aboriginal tribe have exited the plane.

"There you are now, sir" said the police.

"Where am I?" The aboriginal tribe asked.

"You are at Brisbane, sir" said the police. "You are coming with us"

They took the aboriginal tribe to the place where the rest lives.

"I don't want you to leave this place" said the police.

"I know, sir" said the aboriginal tribe.

He saw the police left.

"Where have you been?" The other aboriginal tribe asked.

"I was at Sydney" said the aboriginal tribe.

"Good thing that you didn't made fun of these three kids" said the other aboriginal tribe.

The aboriginal tribe is now staying with the others. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Prime Minister

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will meet a prime minister from Australia as a matter of fact. They have never met him of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will meet the prime minister.

"Morning, ma'am" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Cody's mom. "I am making biscuits for breakfast"

"That smells good, ma'am" said Diana. "In fact, I like having biscuits for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Cody's mom asked.

"I sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having biscuits for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having biscuits" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting to leave"

"Cody's mom went to look for her son" said Diana.

"Where are we going today?" Nancy asked.

"We are going to meet the prime minister" said Diana.

"I didn't know there's one, Di" said Sue.

"There is, girls" said Diana.

They saw the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it" said Diana.

She answers it and saw that it is a prime minister.

"The prime minister is here" said Diana.

"Hi, you three" said the prime minister.

"What is your name?" Diana asked.

"I am Scott Morrison" said the prime minister.

"Nice to meet you, sir" said Diana.

"Thank you, girls" said Scott. "It's nice to meet you too"

"Cody's mom is away right now" said Diana.

"Where is she right now?" Scott asked.

"She is looking for her son" said Sue.

"I see" said Scott. "I saw his mom earlier"

"That is good, sir" said Diana.

"I am here for a visit" said Scott.

"That's nice, sir" said Sue. "It was great to see you"

Diana and her friends have met the prime minister of Australia. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


End file.
